Just Give Me A Reason
by EveSunshine
Summary: Alasan. Hanya itu yang kubutuhkan, Jennifer Lianne Nott. Agar aku tahu keadaan hubungan kita...


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter **** JK Rowling**

**Read and Review**

**Just Give Me A Reason**

**By EveSunshine**

Aku duduk di dalam keremangan sore hari, menatap ke arah Lapang Quiditch tempat dia bermain Quiditch sebagai Keeper. Rambut cokelat tuanya beterbangan setiap kali dia bergerak lincah dengan sapunya. Matanya terfokus pada Quafle yang harus ditangkapnya.

Sesekali mata cokelat kayunya berpaling untuk menatap kearahku. Bibir kecilnya yang manis tersenyum indah padaku.

Dia tersentak agak kaget ketika mendengar latihan Quiditch selesai. Dia lalu terbang mendekatiku dan turun di tribun.

"Kau tidak perlu menungguku." Katanya lembut. Aksen Irlandianya terdengar merdu.

"Tidak apa apa. Kau bermain bagus sekali tadi." Kataku sambil tersenyum. Aku mencium pipinya yang lembut.

"Al, aku akan ganti baju. Nanti kita bertemu di Aula Besar." Katanya. Dia mencium pipiku dengan cepat dan menaiki sapunya turun. Aku menatapnya sampai dia masuk ke ruang ganti.

Sudah tiga tahun berlalu sejak aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Ini tahun ketujuh kami tapi tidak ada yang berubah di antara kami dan itu bagus. Aku berjalan menuju Kastil Hogwarts sambil terus memikirkannya.

"Albus!" terdengar seruannya ketika memanggilku. Lembut dan manis. Aku menoleh dan melihatnya dalam balutan jubah Gryffindor-nya. Dia berjalan ke arahku dan tersenyum lagi.

"Kau cepat." Kataku. Aku merangkulnya.

"Well, sebetulnya aku bisa lebih cepat tapi Rose menahanku. Itu dia dan Scorp di belakang." Kata dia sambil tersenyum dan menunjuk ke dua sosok di belakang.

Rose adalah sepupuku sedangkan Scorpius adalah sepupunya. Rasanya ini lucu sekali.

"Hey, Albus dan Jenn." Kata Rose menyapaku dan dia. Kami menyapa mereka balik dan kami mulai asyik mengobrol.

"Jennifer Lianne Nott dan Albus Severus Potter." Gumam Rose menyebutkan nama dia dan namaku. Aku tahu Rose pasti akan mulai mengatakan bahwa kami sangat cocok. Aku tersenyum ke arah Jenn. Dan dia membalas senyumku. Kami baik baik saja. Kami akan saling mencintai sampai saat yang paling akhir. Itu adalah hal yang ingin kukatakan. Jenn dan aku sudah terlalu cocok.

Kami lalu berjalan menuju Kastil Hogwarts dan pergi ke Aula Besar. Rose dan Scorpius bilang mereka mau pergi ke Hogsmeade sebentar. Aku dan Jenn langsung duduk di meja Slytherin, yang merupakan meja asramaku. Aku mengambil daging asap dan meletakkannya di piringku dan piring Jenn.

"Kau tahu, Al. Sampai kapan semuanya akan tetap seperti ini?" tanya Jenn. Aku tersedak mendengar hal itu. Dia lalu diam setelah melihat reaksiku.

"Sampai selamanya…" kataku sambil memeluknya. Kucium bibirnya dan melumatnya. Dia membalasnya. Dan selama sesaat, aku tahu bahwa aku tidak akan melepaskannya. Tidak akan melepaskaan Jennifer Lianne Nott. Dia gadis yang mengisi hatiku. **Love is eternal just like the eternal flame.**

Aku duduk di balkon Menara Astronomi, menunggu Jenn. Dia memintaku untuk menemuinya di sini. Pintu berderik terbuka dan aku langsung menoleh. Jenn berjalan ke arahku dan tersenyum. Senyumnya menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa apa?" tanyaku khawatir. Aku melihat pandangan matanya yang sedih.

"Albus, kita tidak bisa terus bersama…" gumamnya lirih. Dia menahan tangisnya.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Orang tuaku…" dia bergumam lagi. Aku terduduk lesu. Aku berjalan mendekatinya. Memeluknya agar bisa menghangatkannya. Dia menangis terisak isak. Kami lalu berciuman. Aku lalu mencium pipinya dan menatap mata cokelat kayunya.

"Status Darah?" tanyaku lirih. Dia menganguk dan menangis lagi. Aku tahu dia menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dan aku ingin tahu sesuatu itu apa. Aku menatapnya lagi. Mengelus rambut cokelat tuanya yang sepinggang untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu." Kataku pedih.

"Aku tidak." Katanya hendak membantah. Aku bangun dari lantai dan berjalan pergi.

"Jangan sembunyikan. Beritahu aku…" kataku padanya. Aku lalu berjalan gontai menuju asrama. Dia menutupi sesuatu dariku.

**Lie to me won't make everything right.**

Aku dan Jenn menjadi perbincangan hangat di sekolah.

Ada banyak isu kenapa kami putus.

Isu yang pertama adalah aku berselingkuh dengan Jane Zabini. Karena Jane Zabini adalah mantan pacarku.

Isu kedua adalah Jenn pacaran dengan cowok lain.

Isu ketiga adalah aku dan Jenn sudah saling mengkhianati.

Aku menghela napas ketika mendengar gosip gosip itu. Rose terus bertanya kenapa kami putus tapi aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa. Aku sudah lelah jika Jenn sudah tidak mencintaiku itu tidak apa apa. Aku tidak peduli lagi padanya.

**How can I care to a girl who lie to me? But I need a reason.**

Aku duduk di belakang Rumah Kaca Hogwartsdan menghela napas. Aku menunggu Jenn lewat untuk memintanya memberiku alasan. Karena aku butuh alasan. Aku duduk terus sampai melihat Jenn. Aku mendatanginya.

" Albus." Kata Jenn lirih ketika melihatku.

"Aku butuh alasan…" kataku memaksanya. Dia menatapku.

"Baik. Status Darahmu bukan alasannya melainkan karena aku tahu kau lebih pantas bersama Jane Zabini. Dia mencintaimu." Kata Jenn, dia mulai terisak. Aku menatapnya dan memeluknya.

"Itu bukan alasanmu untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita. Kau tahu, aku mencintaimu, love." Kataku lembut dan aku tahu kami baik baik saja. Kami tidak hancur hanya retak. Dan retak bisa diperbaiki.

**Just Give Me A Reason**

**So We know that**

**We're not broken just bend**

**So We can LEARN TO LOVE AGAIN**

**FIN**

**Makasih ya yang udah please tinggalin review. Kalian juga nge request cerita. **


End file.
